Fiction Sasori Deidara
by megumi06
Summary: Plusieurs histoires sur le couple SasoDei et leurs vies avec les Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

1

LE PLAISIR DE L'INSTANT

Le vent soufflait des rafales vraiment fortes. Les arbres pliaient devant sa ténacité. Les cheveux de Deidara volaient dans tous les sens, Sasori n'en fut que plus admiratif devant ce grand blond. Il était… tout simplement… magnifique ! Il le regardait avec un air tendre. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais jamais il n'osait prendre l'initiative, c'était toujours Deidara qui l'enlaçait le premier, qui l'embrassait et qui le…

Hey ! danna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu traines là !

Sa voix l'avait sortie de ses pensées… Sa voix de petit jeunot arrogant… Cette voix qu'il aimait tant…

Euh… Oui j'arrive, excuse-moi, Deidara.

Sasori ce hâta donc de retrouver Deidara. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son côté, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au repère. Mais le grand blond stoppa net. Sasori en faisait de même et le regardait.

Eh bien, Deidara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu rêves ?

Sans prévenir, le blond avait fondu sur Sasori en le prenant dans ses bras. Sasori, surpris – comme toujours – écarquillait les yeux, puis les fermait aussitôt. Il sentait sa chaleur… Son odeur… Son corps tout contre lui. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ses envies ? Sasori sentait alors une main caresser ses cheveux.

Deidara le dépassait d'une tête. Il avait l'impression que Sasori était fragile dans ses bras… Tellement fragile même qu'il n'osait même pas le serrer trop fort contre lui de peur de le briser. Sasori tremblait, il le sentait.

Désolé, danna… avait chuchoté Deidara à son oreille, mais j'en ai vraiment envie…

Sasori se sentait basculé en arrière jusqu'à toucher le sol. Deidara sur lui, la tête au creux de son coup. Son souffle court lui chatouillait la peau. Il ressentait des tas de petits frissons. Un petit gémissement voulait sortir de sa bouche mais il l'étouffa dans sa gorge…

Son touché était à la fois doux et fort… Il avait l'impression d'être tout à lui. Sasori lui caressait les hanches qu'il sentait bouger au-dessus de lui. La tête de Deidara avait changé de place, elle était à présent de l'autre côté de son coup. Il allait encore avoir des suçons de partout. Mais cela lui était égale, car la passion et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cette instant était magique.

Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls au monde… Dans leur bulle protectrice rien qu'à eux… Ils se fichaient éperdument de l'hypothèse que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre à tout moment.


	2. Chapter 2

2

LA JALOUSIE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT !

De retour au repère :

Ils étaient alors rentrés. Après cette scène de plaisir intense, ils étaient revenus. Sasori aurait voulu que ce moment dure toute la vie. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient libres de renouveler cette expérience plusieurs fois !

Sasori et Deidara étaient assis dans des fauteuils proches, se tenant la main. La porte d'entrée claquait et des voix familières en sortaient, elles se rapprochaient.

Oh nan, pas lui… soufflait le blond.

Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Deidara, renchérit le petit rouquin, c'est ton protégé après tout…

Ouais… mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit toujours me ramasser les pots de colles !

Estimes-toi heureux, c'est Kakuzu qui a eu Tobi pour cette mission.

Ouais bah elle était trop courte…

Deidara-sempai !

Pas un pas de plus, tête de cyclope ! Insultait Deidara, le bras devant lui comme pour se protéger de l'assaut de Tobi, fiche-moi la paix !

Deidara-sempai… Vous m'avez manqué ! Criait Tobi.

Sasori n'entendait pas cela d'une très bonne oreille et s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras.

Ah oui ! Hm ! Et bin pas moi ! Alors maintenant dégage avant que je ne te fasse exploser quelque chose à la figure !

Bien sempai, j'ai compris… Je vous laisse… disait Tobi d'une voix triste en tournant les talons.

Bon débarras ! Criait le blond en se laissant tomber de lassitude dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasori ?

Rien… disait simplement celui-ci, toujours les bras croisés, les paroles de Tobi raisonnant dans sa tête.

Deux personnes entraient dans la pièce. C'était Kakuzu accompagné d'Hidan. Hidan reprochait à Kakuzu son éternelle cupidité. Kakuzu en était de plus en plus agacé.

Sasori commençait à se sentir lassé de tout ce bouquant. Il se levait et prenait alors la direction de sa chambre. Elle était à l'autre bout du repère, le bruit des bagarres incessantes de ces deux-là ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à lui.

Deidara voyait Sasori lui tournait le dos. « Est-ce qu'il se sent bien ? » s'inquiétait-il. Il le suivait et découvrait alors qu'il avait pris le chemin de sa chambre.

Sasori, tu ne te sens pas bien ? demandait Deidara.

Non, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais dans ma chambre, avait répondu Sasori.

Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Non ! Euh… Non… Viens.

Deidara le suivait sans rien dire. Sasori ne voulait pas le laisser seul, sinon cet imbécile de citrouille de Tobi en profiterait pour chauffer Deidara… Il en était hors de question.


	3. Chapter 3

3

RIVALITE

Sasori avait l'impression que plus Tobi passait de temps avec Deidara, et plus celui-ci changeait. C'était une impression horrible. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux, il était redevenu le « Deidara de Sasori » doux et gentil. Pourtant, il avait du mal à imaginer cet idiot de Tobi comme rival.

Deidara et Sasori marchaient main dans la main dans le couloir.

Alors, à ton avis, chuchotait Deidara, que nous veux ce Pein de malheur ?!

Je ne sais pas, avait répondu Sasori, peux être qu'il veut nous donner une nouvelle mission…

Ah ! Encore ! Hm ! Il ne nous laissera jamais en paix celui-là !

Devant le temple de Pein, Deidara et Sasori attendaient d'être appelés. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils ouvraient la porte tout en s'avançant vers l'hôtel où était disposé le pauvre corps de Pein.

Sasori… Deidara… grognait Pein d'une voix rauque.

Ouais ! Quoi ? s'indignait déjà Deidara.

Je vous ai fait appeler car j'ai des missions pour vous…

« Comme il est prévisible » pensait Sasori.

Vous savez, Pein-sama, avait lâché Deidara d'une voix prétentieuse, il y a des fois dans la vie d'un ninja où l'on voudrait se reposer.

Mais ce n'est pas un souci, Deidara…

Pardon ?!

Tu vas te reposer, car tu ne seras pas avec Sasori… Tu feras équipe avec Tobi si tu veux vraiment te reposer…

He ?! Nan là c'est ma mort que vous voulez, ce n'est pas possible ! avait crié Deidara.

Pein-sama… Vous n'êtes pas cohérant… répliquait Sasori, et avec qui je ferais équipe, moi ?

Avec Hidan… Il a grand besoin de se faire remettre à sa place…

Je ne suis pas une nounou je vous rappelle, s'indignait Sasori.

Tu seras la sienne… Ta mission sera de mettre la main sur un objet très spécial… Des barres de chakra… vous les trouverez dans le village caché du son, il y a un vieux magasin qui en vend mais elles sont très cher, et Kakuzu ne veut pas laisser le soin de ses économies à Hidan, il dit qu'il serait capable de les jeter n'importe où.

Ah… soufflait Sasori, bien, si vous insistez.

QUOI ?! Sasori ?! Mon Sasori va faire équipe avec ce dévergondé d'Hidan ?! Nan mais c'est une blague ! Vous vous payez ma tête !

Quand à toi, Deidara, ta mission sera de me ramener le démon à cinq queues, Gobi…

Et où est-ce que je le trouve lui ?

Je ne sais pas… Tu n'auras qu'à te renseigner.

Deidara donnait l'impression qu'il fumait comme un ravioli à la vapeur. La fumée lui sortait presque des oreilles. Ils sortaient du temple de Pein.

Ah ! Bon sang de merde ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Heureusement que je lui ai dit que je voulais me reposer !

Il l'a fait exprès, avait chuchoté Sasori, songeur.

Ouais bah ça commence à vraiment de gaver ses missions à la cons !

Sans compter que tu vas faire équipe avec Tobi… Encore…

Ah ! M'en parles pas ! Hm ! S'il me gave encore une fois lui, il se prend une explosion sur la tronche !

Les mots de Deidara ne le rassuraient pas. Plus il pensait au duo Deidara/Tobi et plus cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il pouvait faire équipe avec n'importe qui, il s'en ficherait, mais Tobi… s'était la goutte d'eau.

Sasori… Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? s'était inquiété Deidara

Euh… Rien…

Deidara-sempai !

Oh non… Le seul que Sasori ne voulait vraiment pas voir, et surtout en cet instant. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Alors, comme ça, nous allons encore une fois faire équipe ! s'exclamait Tobi, oh je suis si content, Deidara-sempai !

Tobi s'était élancé dans les airs pour, Sasori le savait, s'accrocher au coup de Deidara… Un autre jour, il aurait certainement pu contenir ses émotions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il s'était posté devant Deidara et Tobi s'était pris un méchant coup de pied dans les dents.

Pour la première fois, Deidara voyait Sasori se mettre en rogne contre Tobi… Son expression était vraiment effrayante.

Eh bien, Sasori-san, crachait Tobi en relevant la tête qui s'était écrasé contre un mur, vous perdez votre calme… Enfin…

Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as pas comprise, tête de citrouille… Deidara est à moi… Et je ne te le cèderais jamais !

Sur ces mots, Sasori poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Deidara sur les talons, qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sasori, attend… Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

Tu n'as jamais sentis le regard de cet idiot sur toi ? Tu changes quand tu es avec lui… Tu n'es plus le même ! Et ça me fait peur…

Bah je change, il me tape sur le système, je pète un câble quand il est là ! En fait, tu es jaloux !

Bien oui… Je pense que j'ai de quoi non ?

Deidara avait plaqué Sasori contre le mur le plus proche et il lui soulevait le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Bien sûr que non ! Hm ! Comment tu peux imaginer que je m'attache à une pauvre tache comme ce gars… Tu es le seul, danna…

Je… je t'ai déjà dit, bégayait Sasori, de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

Hm ! Je sais… Mais j'aime bien… ça te vas bien…

Puis il n'avait pas pu entendre la suite de sa phrase qui se continua dans un baiser. Les mains de Deidara était allées sous la cape de Sasori et léchaient sa peau dur et froide.

« Ce type… m'énerve… », avait finalement pensé Sasori avant de s'abandonner – encore une fois – corps et âme au grand blond.


	4. Chapter 4

4

SENTIMENTS NON-PARTAGES

Deidara était donc parti en mission pour rechercher ce Gobi avec Tobi, et ils l'ont trouvé ! Ils étaient rentrés au repère.

Ah ! Enfin revenu… avait lâché Deidara, et maintenant tronche de cyclope, tu peux filer d'ici, je t'ai assez vus…

Mais… Deidara-sempai ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méchant ?!

Parce que tu me tape sur les nerfs… casses-toi !

Bien…

Et Tobi s'en allait en claquant la porte du salon, où Deidara se jetait dans un des fauteuils qui se tenait là. Il pensait à Sasori qui était avec ce connard d'Hidan… « Il a intérêt à faire attention à ses gestes et ses paroles cet enculé ! » pensait-il. Il s'imaginait déjà cassant la figure à Hidan parce qu'il avait malencontreusement touché Sasori au mauvais endroit.

Hm… soufflait-il en plongeant encore plus loin dans le fauteuil.

Il avait alors entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer. C'était certainement Sasori et Hidan. Et c'était bien le cas, Sasori entra dans la pièce, les yeux lourds et le visage chargé de fatigue.

Bon retour ! souhaitait Deidara, mais il n'eut qu'en réponse le bruit qu'avait fait Sasori en se vautrant dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Mon pauvre, tu as mauvaise mine…

Je n'ai pas très bien dormis, soufflait Sasori, ce n'est pas facile de dormir à côté d'Hidan…

PARDON ?! avait hurlé Deidara.

Il n'arrête pas de bougé c'est une horreur ambulante, il n'arrêtait pas de me rouler dessus en disant « vive Jashin-sama ! »…

Plus Sasori continuait et plus Deidara avait envie de vraiment casser la figure à ce connard d'Hidan. Il serrait le poing. Hidan entrait alors dans la pièce, pauvre de lui…

Tiens, salut la blondasse ! avait insulté Hidan.

Hidan, espèce d'exhibitionniste de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sasori ?!

J'lui ai rien fait à ta poupée sexuelle, t'excite pas, hâté d'mes deux !

Ouais c'est ça… Le pauvre se pointe avec une mine de déterré et tu vas me dire que t'y est pour rien !

Bah t'a qu'à la taillée !

T'es blagues à la con tu t'les gardes ! Connard !

Eh ! J'te permets pas !

Comme si j'allais attendre que tu m'le permettes, enculé !

Mais vous aller la fermer tous les deux, oui…

Kakuzu venait lui aussi de rentré de mission et aussi de rentré dans la pièce. Il regarda Sasori qui avait placé son bras sur son front, comme s'il était pris d'une terrible migraine.

Eh ! Mais regardé qui voilà, c'est ce cupide de Kakuzu…

Kakuzu avait pris Hidan par le coup et l'avait emmené avec lui dans l'autre pièce.

Ah… Enfin un peu de calme, avait chuchoté Sasori.

Tu devrais lui mettre une bonne raclé à cet exhibitionniste de merde, Sasori.

Mouais… Quand j'en aurais le courage, mais pour l'instant, je suis vanné !

Ouais, mais en tout cas, c'est bien la dernière fois que tu pars en mission avec ce connard !

Il craquait sur moi…

QUOI ?!

Ouais… Il a essayé de m'embrasser un soir, je lui ai mis une bonne pâtée, je crois qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas réciproque…

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a cru faire ce sado-maso à la con ! Hum ! Il croyait qu'on pouvait me voler comme ça !

Te voler ? avait dit Sasori en ricanant.

Bah ouais ! T'es à moi, c'est comme s'il me volait ! Hm !

Comme c'est mignon…

Sasori se levait pour aller se coucher sur Deidara qui le prit volontiers sur ses genoux, l'entourant de ses bras, le regard pétillant. Puis, continuait avec un baiser passionné que Sasori lui rendait immédiatement. Sasori prit la tête de Deidara dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il se détache de lui.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur monde. N'écoutant que les battements de cœur de l'autre, ne sentant que le contacte de leur peau en regardant chacun à l'intérieur de l'autre en y trouvant le réconfort et la chaleur qui leur avait manqué durant cette interminable mission.


	5. Chapter 5

5

DE L'HUILE SUR LE FEU – EXPLOSION DE SENTIMENTS

Deidara et Sasori marchaient, main dans la main, dans le couloir nord du repère. Le chemin était dégagé, il n'y avait personne. Sasori était de plus en plus soulagé, cette face de citrouille avait compris la leçon apparemment, car il n'approchait plus son petit blond.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où régnait une ambiance plutôt électrique.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? demandait Sasori en essayant de séparer Kakuzu et Hidan.

Hidan se débattait comme un lion en cage alors que les fils de chakra de Sasori retenaient les deux bagarreurs.

C'est ce connard de Kakuzu, il a insulté Jashin-sama, et on injure pas Jashin-sama, jurait Hidan.

C'est juste pour ça ?! grognait Sasori, franchement, grandit un peu Hidan, laisse ton Jashin-sama en dehors de tout cela et fiches-nous la paix !

Toi reste en dehors de ça, ouais ! Et libère-moi immédiatement espèce de pantin désarticulé.

Ferme ta grande gueule, Hidan ! se mit à hurler Deidara, je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton !

Lâche-moi Sasori, bordel ! J'vais l'buter !

J'aimerais bien voir ça ! N'oublies pas que ta tête tien encore sur tes épaules grâce à moi, Hidan !

Ça suffit maintenant !

La voix de Zetsu se faisait entendre pour la première fois dans la salle. Elle raisonnait encore comme le tintement d'une horloge. Tout le monde se retournait vers l'intéressé qui était non pas blanc ni même noir mais plutôt rouge pivoine.

On ne s'entend même plus penser dans ce poulailler ! Hidan, on n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ton Jashin-sama à la con ! Kakuzu, arrête de chercher la merde avec lui ! Et Sasori… Bah, lâche tout simplement Hidan !

Tout le monde obéissait aux commandements de Zetsu et se calmait. Sasori, lui, relâchait Hidan quand celui-ci abaissait sa fau rouge et la rangeait dans son dos. Le reste de la soirée se passait calmement. Tout le monde mangeait dans le calme (surtout Hidan, pour une fois sa change ! ^^) et après le repas, tout le monde allait se coucher.

Sasori et Deidara allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. L'atmosphère était, comme toujours, calme et sereine dans cette pièce qui avait été le théâtre des plus grands ébats amoureux du jeune couple. Leur odeur était partout, imprégnée dans les murs et les tissus. Des draps tout frais les attendaient. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette, Sasori se collait contre Deidara alors que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras chauds et forts.

Le rouquin était compressé mais cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Deidara lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Sasori sentait alors la main du blondinet couler vers son dos, puis continuait sa décente encore plus bas. Sasori prenait un regard coquin.

Tu n'as toujours pas eu ta dose de cette après-midi, hein.

Nan, tu me connais, Danna, j'en veux toujours plus ! ronronnait Deidara à l'oreille de son amant tout en continuant d'explorer sa peau nue et froide.

Ah ! Ces jeunes… soupirait Sasori.

H'n !

Deidara roulait sur le côté pour se mettre au-dessus de Sasori, parcourant sa nuque de baisers chauds et fougueux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur le visage de Sasori qui les repoussait avec un doux et imperceptible gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune garçon bougeait au rythme du cœur de  
Sasori qui battait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, Sasori sentit quelque chose de dur et de chaud lui chatouiller le bas du ventre. Deidara était plus qu'excité, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela.

Dei… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien… susurrait le blond.

Si, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, conclu Sasori avant de repousser les avances de Deidara qui était à présent assis les jambes écarter sur celles de Sasori, Quoi ?

C'est juste que… La façon dont tu as propulsé tes fils de chakra pour arrêter Hidan… On aurait dit que tu essayais de le protéger…

Non, j'essayais de l'arrêter, j'étais agacé par tout ce boucan.

C'est pas ce qu'il semblait… ça m'a énervé !

Oh arrête tu veux, je ne l'ai même pas touché !

Tu n'en as pas eu besoin…

Stop ! J'en ai assez… Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux de Tobi parce que c'est un idiot fini mais toi tu peux l'être d'Hidan ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Hey, Saso, calmes-toi ! C'est pas pareil…

Bah voyons !

Deidara calmait alors Sasori en l'embrassant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était tellement mignon quand il s'énervait, tellement différent du Sasori habituel qu'il en avait les sens décuplés et sentait son désir pour son amant grandir de plus en plus.

Sasori avait été plaqué en arrière si brutalement qu'il en avait le tournis. Des baisers affluaient de tous les côtés, les mains de Deidara allaient dans des parties intimes de son corps, même si face à lui, il n'avait plus rien d'intime. Bon, d'accord, ils en reparleraient plus tard. Deidara l'avait soudain retourné, face contre l'oreiller en plumes, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il sentait le souffle et les lèvres de son jeune amant rouler comme des gouttes d'eaux dans son dos, puis… La douleur… La douleur poignante et écrasante de Deidara qui allait au plus profond de lui. Il retenait les plaintes dans sa gorges, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tant la douleur était intense.

C'était toujours difficile de se laisser aller dans ces moments-là. Mais Sasori se calmait rapidement et sentait alors la douleur se transformer petit à petit en plaisir. Deidara trouvait cela assez étroit mais confortable. Les sensations que lui procurait Sasori étaient intenses, si intense que les cris de plaisirs avaient du mal à rester dans sa gorges. Il accélérait le rythme sans entendre les petites plaintes de Sasori qui, il le savait, se transformeraient en plaisir. Plus il allait vite, et plus les sensations se décuplaient. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue. Il portait alors Sasori pour le retourner et le placer face à lui. Celui-ci l'agrippait fortement au niveau des épaules. Il avait le visage humide de sueur et peut être aussi à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. Deidara sentait son cœur s'accéléré, il allait plus vite encore… Et encore… Et encore… Et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir fut arrivé à son paroxysme puis il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complétement et se laisser tomber près du corps de son Sasori qui semblait lui aussi épuisé. « _Encore une nuit qui restera dans les annales_ », pensait Deidara.


	6. Chapter 6

6

PREMIERE DISPUTE

PREMIERE RECONSILIATION

Une autre mission avait séparé Deidara et Sasori. Deidara était comme fou sans son amant. Ayant fini sa mission depuis longtemps, il errait dans les couloirs du repère sans regarder où il allait. Il s'allongeait sur son lit durant des heures et regardait le plafond. Et lorsque quelqu'un essayait de lui parler, cela se finissait soit en bataille d'injures, soit en explosion en pleine face.

Que pouvais bien faire Sasori ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Toutes ces questions torturait le pauvre petit blond jusqu'à lui faire mal au cœur. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Lui manquait-il, au moins un tout petit peu ? Il serrait son oreiller si fort contre lui que celui-ci avait éclaté en millier de petites plumes blanches qui s'éparpillaient sur le lit et par terre.

Deidara n'en avait même pas conscience, tant il était triste et dévasté. Soudain, une pensée atroce lui traversait l'esprit : et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il ne voulait pas le croire. Sasori ne le laisserait pas seul, à moins qu'il lui soit arrivé un malheur. Oh mon Dieu, non ! Rien que d'y songeait, il frissonnait d'angoisse et de peur. En même temps, il ne lui avait rien envoyé. Pas un seul message… Aucun signe de vie durant ces deux longues semaines. Le pire était donc à craindre.

Il se levait et se dirigeait vers le salon où étaient installés Itachi, Kisame et Kakuzu qui discutaient tranquillement. Lorsque le grand blond entrait dans la pièce, tous s'arrêtaient et le regardaient.

Dites… commençait Deidara, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Saso ?

Les membres du trio se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard surpris.

Non, finissait par dire Itachi, aucunes nouvelles…

Ah…

Deidara affichait alors une mine encore plus grave et plus triste que d'ordinaire. L'homme aux yeux rouges avait alors pitié du pauvre jeune garçon.

Pourquoi tu n'irais pas demander à Pain-sama ? Peut-être que lui pourra te répondre, lançait Itachi.

Tu… Tu crois ? demandait le petit blond en reprenant espoir.

Bah s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être au courant de quelque chose, c'est bien lui, avait répondu Kisame.

Le jeune garçon se précipitait alors vers le temple de Pain, toquait et entrait sans même attendre l'autorisation de celui-ci. Pain levait alors la tête, surpris. Deidara ne lui laissait pas le temps d'en placer une :

Pain-sama… Dites-moi, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Sasori ? Savez-vous où il est en ce moment ?

Juste ici, lui avait répondu une voix familière.

Il tournait la tête et voyait Sasori tapit devant l'hôtel de Pain. Il ne pouvait retenir sa joie de le revoir, il lui fonçait dessus et le serrait dans ses bras. Sasori ne bougeait pas… Pas d'un pouce, ce qui surprenait beaucoup Deidara. D'habitude, Sasori répondait aux câlins du grand blond en le serrant de toutes ses forces, alors que là, il restait les bras le long du corps, totalement froid et distant.

Deidara desserrait son étreinte et libérait Sasori.

Saso ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tu ne pourrais pas m'attendre dehors deux minutes, j'ai à parler à Pain-sama.

Euh… Ouais, ok…

Il sortait de la pièce et attendait un moment dehors. Pourquoi était-il si froid d'un coup ? Que c'était-il passé durant ces deux semaines d'absence ? C'est alors que Sasori sortait à son tour et fermait la porte. Il se dirigeait vers Deidara et le regardait d'un air grave.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandait Deidara, effrayé.

Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, par hasard, dit le rouquin.

Oublier de lui dire quelque chose ? Et quoi ? Il ne se souvenait de rien en particulier.

Euh non… Pourquoi ?

Tu en es vraiment sur ?

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?! criait Deidara en perdant patience.

Quelque chose de ton passé… Comme Itachi…

Quoi Itachi ?

Que tu avais été amoureux de lui…

0_0 … Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle ânerie.

Moi ? Amoureux d'Itachi ? Tu divagues complet là Saso…

Et comment expliques-tu ce que m'a dit Zetsu durant la mission ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? Et pis tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche complétement, qui préfère-tu croire ? Lui ou moi ?

Je ne sais plus qui croire, Deidara. Il est vrai que parfois tu le regardes bizarrement, comme s'il te fascinait…

N'importe quoi ! Franchement, il a toujours été mon rival ! Il n'a jamais rien signifié d'autre pour moi !

Sasori baissait la tête et fermait les yeux. Deidara sentait alors sa colère se calmer et saisissait Sasori par les épaules.

Ecoutes-moi, Saso… commençait Deidara, je ne sais pas ce qu'à put te dire l'autre espèce de plante carnivore mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour Itachi… Il est vrai qu'il y a une chose que j'aime chez lui, ou plutôt que j'admire en tant qu'artiste, c'est ses yeux… J'ai toujours trouvé que ses pupilles, c'était du grand art ! Mais rien de plus… Je te le promets.

Sasori avait relevé la tête et avait constaté qu'aucun espèce de tiques nerveux ne venait prouver qu'il mentait. Il était complétement serein et confiant. Il se rassurait un peu plus à présent. Puis Deidara le plaquait contre son tors en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sasori lui rendait son étreinte plus douce que jamais.

Deidara desserrait légèrement son étreinte de Sasori pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sasori sentait des frissons lui remplir le corps. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux semaines que s'en était insupportable. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bel et bien dans les bras de Deidara à l'embrasser. Il venait juste de se séparer de lui pour reprendre son souffle, que Sasori se sentait basculé en arrière, la tête de Deidara dans son coup.


	7. Chapter 7

7  
DISPUTES SUR DISPUTES

LE SASODEI SE DETACHE

Sasori avait eu beaucoup de temps pour lui pendant le temps où Deidara était en mission avec Tobi (encore !). Comment Dei reviendrait cette fois ? Enervé ? Excité ? Ou bien fatigué ? Lorsqu'il était en mission avec cette tête de courge ambulante il revenait changé, ou plutôt les idées dispersées.

Depuis un certain moment, le blond parlait de moins en moins au rouquin et cela le désolait. Les regards se faisaient plus fuyants et moins intenses qu'auparavant. Même leurs nuits d'amour n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils ne le faisaient plus tous les soirs, pourtant, Deidara était le genre d'homme à exiger sa petite partie de jambes en l'air tous les soirs.

Sasori se sentait anxieux à l'idée de le revoir. Ils devaient s'expliquer, mais par où commencer ? Les disputes faisaient rage et le peu de moment calmes et sereins… Et bien… C'était tellement calme qu'ils ne se disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de se tenir la main. Sasori avait l'impression de devoir paraitre plus qu'autre chose devant les autres.

Le rouquin marchait dans les couloirs qui se succédaient sans même qu'il ne le remarque tant il était obnubilé par ses pensées. Et sans prendre garde, il fonça sur Hidan.

Hey ! Tu as un souci ?

Oh désolé… Je t'avais pas remarqué…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? T'es bizarre depuis un bout de temps… Y'a un problème avec l'autre blondasse ?

Euh… C'est que…

HIDAN ! Lâche Saso, tu veux !

Le grand blond venait justement d'apparaitre au coin du couloir. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et fins qui déambulaient dans son dos, il se mit à côté de Sasori (sans le toucher) et Hidan s'en allait.

Le jeune homme se tournait et entreprenait sa marche jusqu'à sa chambre. Sasori hésitait. Il ne s'avait pas s'il devait le suivre ou s'il ne ferait mieux pas. En tout cas, avant même d'avoir pris sa décision, il constatait qu'il était déjà en train de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Tout était sombre et calme. Dei s'allongeait sur son lit.

Alors ? Cette mission ? commençait Sasori, debout devant Deidara.

Fatigante… soufflait celui-ci sans même le regarder.

Oui, tellement fatigante que tu ne peux même pas lever les yeux…

Oh ! Saso… Commence pas, s'il-te-pait, jsuis creuver ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer…

Ca n'arriverait peut être pas si tu avais un minimum de considération pour moi ! s'emportait Sasori. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais on dirait que tu te lasse de moi !

Tu me fatigues !

Ah oui ?!

Sur ces mots, Sasori parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait il se repassait la vidéo de leur dispute… De toutes leurs disputes. Et remarquait une chose… Il n'avait pas nié lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Deidara se lassait de lui. Serait-ce cela ? Serait-ce réellement possible qu'il en ait assez de Sasori ?

Lui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme sa moitié, son univers tout entier tournait autour de lui. Ils se comprenaient toujours et le moindre de leurs sourires et regards suffisaient à communiquer. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?

Etait-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être faisait-il une montagne d'un petit rien ? Comment en avoir le cœur net ? La seule chose au monde qui le retenait dans cette organisation… non, dans cette vie, c'était lui. La douceur de ses yeux, la chaleur et la force de ses étreintes, le miel de ses baisers… Toutes ces petites attentions qu'il avait envers lui, lui manquait éperdument.

Comment s'en sortir sans lui ? Comment ferait-il pour ne serait-ce que penser à la vie sans lui ?

Les larmes venaient perler à ses joues. Des larmes chaudes sur une peau froide. Il s'accroupit et pleura dans un coin reculé où il avait atterrit sans même y faire attention. Deidara était toujours dans sa chambre, il le sentait à son chakra, mais semblait agité.

Sasori pleurait. Il pleurait… Mais pourquoi ? A cause de leur dispute ? Il ne s'était jamais abaisser à pleurer avant… Se sentait-il réellement coupable ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait se lasser de lui ? Lui qui était sa seule raison d'être sur cette Terre… S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, que serait-il aujourd'hui ? Serait-il encore là ?

Il se levait d'un bond et courrait vers l'endroit d'où il percevait les sanglots de son amant. Son petit rouquin aux yeux si profonds. Lui seul avait su déceler la chaleur dans son cœur. Cette chaleur encore cachée et inconnu au jeune homme.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il était allé trop loin. Bien trop loin, il était vrai que cela trainait depuis un moment déjà.

Il était là. Accroupit, la tête dans les bras comme un enfant faisant la tête. Lorsqu'il levait les yeux, Deidara remarquait ses larmes roulées sur ses joues. Il eut le réflexe de les sécher de ses mains. Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains.

Comment peux-tu ? Comment peux-tu croire que je me lasserais de toi ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Ça ne changera pas ! Je veux toujours te garder auprès de moi…

Alors pourquoi… réussit à articuler Sasori en étouffant un sanglot. Pourquoi me fuyais-tu ? Pourquoi cette distance soudaine envers moi, alors que tu es totalement normal, tu feins que tout va bien devant les autres !

Je… Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment, à cause de cette mission à Suna pour capturer le jinshuriki d'Ichibi. Je sais que tu es originaire de là-bas et que tu voudrais peut-être y retourner pour toujours, alors que moi je ne serais jamais le bienvenu !

Ma vie est auprès de toi, petit Dei, disait Sasori en esquissant un sourire. Ma vie est là où tu te trouves !

Devant cet élan de sentiments. Ils échangèrent un… Plusieurs baisers passionnés avant de finir au creux d'un lit moelleux.


	8. Chapter 8

8

UNE MISSION MOUVEMENTEE

TOUS ENSEMBLE… QUEL HORREUR !

Sasori était dans le salon. En compagnie de son amour de toujours, à se bécoter devant Itachi et Kisame. Ceux-ci n'y prêtaient même plus attention. Cela était devenu naturel pour eux.

Le rouquin caressait le bras droit du petit Deidara en plaquant son oreille contre son torse et entendait battre son cœur. Une douce mélodie qui faisait le rythme de sa vie, de son univers. Que cette musique ne s'arrête jamais de jouer !

Deidara sentait Sasori tout contre lui et fermait les yeux. Il ne faisait même plus attention qu'Itachi et Kisame étaient toujours là. Il resserrait son étreinte sur Sasori qui caressait ses cheveux qui tombaient sur les épaules de Deidara. Quand soudain… Le calme était rompu.

Hey ! Les deux tourtereaux ! Y'a des chambres pour ça ! avait hurlé Hidan.

Ah… soufflait Deidara, mais tu vas jamais te la fermer oui ? C'est pas possible d'avoir un moment de détente dans ce pays sans que tu viennes nous les briser !

C'est que j'en ai marre de vous voir ensemble ! Vous vous cachez même pas ! Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ?! avait lancé Hidan.

H'm ! C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Alors que tu es tout le temps à poil devant tout le monde !

Ouais mais c'est pas pareil, j'embrasse personnes moi !

Bah tant pis pour toi… Mais n'en dégoute pas les autres, avait lâché Sasori.

Tiens ! Tu l'ouvres toi maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais totalement soumis et jouait le rôle de la potiche de service !

C'était la phrase de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sasori se levait et envoyait ses fils de chakra sur Hidan qui allait ensuite s'écraser sur le mur.

Tu m'as gavé, tu vas voir un peu si je suis une potiche ! Alors ferme-là maintenant si tu ne veux pas mourir ! menaçait Sasori avec les sourcils froncés

Woaw ! Saso qui s'énerve ! Enfin ! encourageait Kisame.

Mais Sasori se retournait et lançait un regard plus que menaçant à Kisame qui se tut immédiatement. La porte du salon s'ouvrait sur un Zetsu quelque peu mal-luné. Tout le monde le regardait. Sasori se rassit sur les genoux de Deidara.

Bon, ça y est, vous êtes calmes ? Bien… Je viens pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

Quoi ? Pain-sama va prendre sa retraite ?! ironisait Hidan, debout devant la trace qui portait les contours de sa silhouette sur le mur.

Zetsu ne relevait pas et continuait sur sa lancée.

Pain-sama vous a confié une mission à vous tous… Vous allez faire équipe et tenter d'approcher le jinshuriki de Konoha, Kyubi.

Hein ! Quoi ?! avait hurlé Deidara de stupeur, nous allons devoir y aller ensemble ?! C'est une blague !

Et non… Vous allez y aller tous les cinq. Ah ! Et Pain-sama ne vous demande pas de le capturer dans l'immédiat, seulement de récolter des informations.

Et on a besoin d'être cinq pour cela ? Pain-sama perdrait donc confiance en nous ? s'indignait Sasori.

Pain-sama doit avoir ses raisons. En attendant la mission commence tout de suite ! Ne perdez pas de temps !

Quoi ? Tout de suite ? s'indignait à son tour Deidara, mais c'est de l'esclavage !

Fermez-là et arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Au boulot !

Et sur ces mots, il disparut à la manière d'un ninja, laissant les cinq coéquipiers seuls encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Puis ils se séparèrent tous pour aller se préparer. Sasori devait partir de son côté et laisser Deidara. Il se disait que pour une simple mission de récolte d'information, deux ou trois personnes suffisaient, mais cinq… Pain-sama devait avoir peur de quelque chose. Qu'avait-il donc de si puissant ce jinshuriki du Kyubi de Konoha ?

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, Sasori se dirigeait donc vers l'entrée où l'attendait Deidara, lui aussi paré. Puis les quatre autres commençaient à affluer, et ils partaient pour débuter leur mission qui promettait d'être mouvementée.

Arrivé à la frontière entre le pays du Son et le pays du Feu. Les cinq partenaires décidaient de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils s'étaient séparés : trois pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu, et deux qui restaient pour construire leurs abris.

Sasori et Hidan faisait donc équipe pour la mise en place des bâches et tentes sur le terrain. Sasori était en train d'installer sa tente à lui et à Deidara, quand il se sentait brusquement retourné et faisait face à Hidan. Celui-ci le regardait intensément.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâchait Sasori d'une voix brutale.

Dis-moi, t'en as pas marre d'être avec un gamin comme l'autre blondasse ? Tu ne veux pas un homme, un vrai ! disait-il en bombant le torse (spéciale dédicace Nimela ^^).

Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu as un vrai souci mental ma parole…

Aller, jsuis sur que j'ai touché juste ! T'en a ras-le-bol de l'autre couche culotte !

Hidan descendait ses mains jusque sur les fesses de Sasori. Celui-ci tentait de l'en empêcher mais Hidan tenait ses deux mains et ses deux pieds liés par des fils de Kakuzu. Mais où il les avait eus ?

HIDAN ! avait crié la voix de Deidara.

Oups…

T'es mort ! Espèce d'enculé ! Salopard ! Excité sexuel ! J'vais te découper en rondelle ! jurait Deidara.

Deidara ! Arrête !

Itachi retenait le blond qui se débattait comme un lion en cage. Hidan avait libéré Sasori et tremblait presque de peur en voyant le regard foudroyant et meurtrier que Deidara affichait.

Que je m'arrête ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Je m'arrêterais que quand la moindre parcelle de son corps aura été réduite en cendre ! Lâche-moi, Uchiha !

Sasori s'était alors approché de lui et se blottissait contre son torse.

Arrête, c'est bon. Ne lui fait rien temps que nous serons en mission, après tu pourras faire ce qu'il te plaira, mais attends…

Deidara se calmait en entendant la voix douce et calme de son amant. Il décidait de passer l'éponge pour l'instant mais après ça, Hidan pourrait fuir où bon lui semblera, s'il le revoyait, il le tuerait ! Ou tout du moins il ferait en sorte de le réduire à néant et sera inoffensif.

Deidara et Sasori était couché, l'un contre l'autre, sous la tente. Les rayons de lune traversaient légèrement le tissu. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. La tête Sasori était au creux du coup de Deidara. Ils haletaient et transpiraient.

Dei…

H'm…

Tu crois qu'Hidan reviendra vers moi après ce que tu as dit ?

S'il le fait c'est qu'il encore plus givré que j'le croyais !

Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Mais il avait raison dans un sens quand il disait que j'étais soumis et que je jouais le rôle de la petite princesse potiche qui attend que son prince charmant vienne la sauver.

Mais nan ! N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai sauvé parce que je t'aime… Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, si Tobi m'avait dragué !

Non, erreur, moi je n'aurais pas écouté Itachi et je l'aurais directement tué !

Han, mon petit Saso trop kawaii ! ironisait Dei en frottant sa joue contre celle de Sasori.

Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Embrasse-moi plutôt.

Et le jeune garçon s'exécutait et embrassait le rouquin. Une autre nuit mouvementée s'annonçait.

« _On va tellement faire du bruit que ce maso d'Hidan en sera vert de jalousie_ » pensait Deidara arborant un sourire triomphant.


	9. Chapter 9

9

QUI ES-TU ?

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Enfin un peu de vacance ! Sasori et Deidara se sentaient euphorique. Ils avaient tellement hâte de partir en vacance, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'en avaient pas eues. Tellement d'année même que cela remonter au moment où ils se connaissaient à peine. C'était tout au début de l'entrée de Deidara dans l'Akatsuki donc, oui, c'était il y a longtemps !

Il avait avoué à Sasori qu'il l'aimait et celui-ci avait nié ses propres sentiments à l'égard du jeune garçon qu'il était alors. Mais, un jour, alors que Deidara s'était fait gravement blessé par un jinshuriki, Sasori avait ouvert les yeux et avait enfin accepté ses sentiments ainsi que ceux du jeune homme. L'âge n'était alors plus une barrière infranchissable.

Depuis, Sasori et Deidara étaient comme inséparables, même pendant les missions ils étaient ensembles presque tout le temps car ils étaient bien plus efficace l'un avec l'autre. Quand Pain-sama s'y mettait, il devenait vraiment énervant en les séparant ! Et les plaçant avec des membres que l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient pas supporter. Mais il n'y avait qu'à ce dire que c'était pour un court moment, puis ils seraient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et amoureux.

Deidara ne saurait qualifier sa vie sans Sasori, et inversement. Sasori était toujours collé à Deidara comme son ombre. Non pas spécialement par peur pour son amant, mais plus pour lui-même. Depuis le début, il se sentait différent… Un autre Sasori… Un Sasori fragile et attentionné envers celui qu'il aimait. Il ne s'était jamais connu ainsi depuis que s'est parents étaient morts.

Deidara, lui, le voyait aussi comme cela. Un homme doux et fragile. Parfois même encore un peu timide, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable. Le rouge qui lui montait aux joues dans ces moments-là le rendait encore plus kawaii !

Où allaient-ils partir ? Il fallait dire que comme ils faisaient partis de l'Akatsuki, ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Ils étaient recherchés dans tous les pays.

Sasori… Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller pendant nos vacances ? Le choix va être restreint.

On trouvera bien… Répondit le rouquin, et puis on a pas besoin d'aller très loin, il suffira d'être sur nos gardes.

Ce ne sera pas vraiment des vacances alors, répliquait le blondinet avec un sourire en coin.

Ne jamais baissait sa garde, même pendant les vacances, gamin !

J'suis pas un gamin ! disait Dei en faisant la moue.

Mais oui, mais oui… Gamin !

Tu me cherches là on dirait.

On dirait juste alors, ironisait Saso en rigolant.

Je vais me venger ! Attention !

J'accepte la punition à condition qu'elle soit douce.

Jamais de la vie ! Tu vas payer le prix fort, mon amour !

Sasori se sentait basculé en arrière par la force phénoménale de Deidara (heureusement qu'il y avait un lit ! Pauvre Saso ^^), les mains de celui-ci parcourrait le corps du rouquin et léchaient ses courbes. Sasori enlaçait la tête de Dei qui était comme collée à son coup. Il haletait bruyamment. La tête avait quitté son coup pour descendre plus bas… Encore et encore plus bas…

Comme toutes les nuits avec Deidara, celle-ci avait été fatigante… Fatigante mais magnifique. Encore et toujours dans les bras du jeune homme, Sasori se réveillait doucement. Une petite douleur au creux du dos venait le titiller. Il avait sa tête juste en dessous de celle de son amant. Lorsqu'il décidait de la remonter, il voyait alors le doux visage de celui-ci encore endormit. On aurait dit un petit enfant innocent et paisible. Il caressait ses cheveux emmêlés sur le lit. La sensation tactile le tira de son sommeil. Il ouvrait légèrement les yeux et voyait le beau Sasori devant lui.

Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé… s'excusait Sasori.

Non… Ne t'excuse pas, c'est une très belle vision dès le réveil, susurrait le blond avec une voix endormi et un petit sourire.

Hum… Menteur ! Avec mes cheveux tous ébouriffés !

Moi je l'aime comme ça…

Ah… C'est bien les gouts d'un gamin, ça !

J'suis pas #bâillement#... Un gamin…

Tu as vraiment l'air moins impressionnant au réveil !

Chut… Je dors… disait-il en fermant les yeux.

Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Tu restes réveillé ! C'est à moi de me venger maintenant !

Puis, sur ces mots, Sasori plongeait la tête dans le creux du coup de Dei qui échappait un petit cri de stupeur. Pour une fois que Sasori était en forme dès le réveil… D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui était fatigué et refusait tous gestes d'amour ou presque ! Aujourd'hui, ils avaient manifestement inversé les rôles, Sasori avait envie de se sentir au-dessus de lui. D'être le « mâle dominant »…

Sasori et Deidara avaient décidé de partir pour dormir à la belle étoile, n'importe où… Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, rien ne les dérangeaient. Ils étaient déjà hors du pays et se promenaient dans une petite clairière très calme. Ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls dans ce magnifique décor.

Dis… Deidara… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop calme ? s'enquit Sasori.

Bah, c'est une clairière, c'est normal, faut apprécier le paysage… Tu vois vraiment le mal partout ! disait Dei en souriant.

Mais c'est parce qu'il est partout, tu ne devrais pas relâcher ta vigilance, ça risque de te coûter cher…

Oh ! Je t'en prie, on est en vacances !

Ce n'est pas une raison…

Un bruit avait soudain retentit en haut de la pente qu'ils longeaient. Un craquement dans les feuillages… Sasori stoppait net. Deidara en fit de même mais ne comprenait pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demandait-il d'un ton agacé, tu as vu « écureuil l'éventreur » ?

Chut !

Sasori regardait de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, mais sans rien apercevoir, même pas un chakra… Cela commençait réellement à l'inquiété. Et Deidara qui se moquait de lui… Ce n'était pas grave, il lui ferait payer plus tard… D'ailleurs, cet idiot avait continué son chemin sans lui et était déjà 200 mètres plus loin. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçue… Une ombre venait de se faufiler dans les arbres et suivait Deidara. Elle le dépassait et s'arrêtait à environ 2 mètres de lui.

Deidara n'avait rien remarqué, semblait-il. Puis, une autre ombre fit alors son apparition. Elle était étrangement difforme et l'autre ombre, celle qui avait une apparence humaine, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à le déplacer. Ce devait être lourd… Un rocher ! Deidara était presque arrivé à proximité de l'ombre.

Stop ! Arrêtes-toi ! avait hurlé Sasori.

Hein ? dit le jeune blond en tournant la tête.

Il était à présent à la bonne distance. Le corps de Sasori avait soudain bougé tout seul. En deux sauts, il avait parcouru toute la distance et arriva devant Deidara.

Attention ! avait-il crié en le poussant en avant.

Seulement, Sasori n'avait pas pu se rattraper à temps, et se prit le rocher en plein dessus ! Un grand fracas se faisait alors entendre et Deidara levait péniblement la tête qui avait atterrie contre un arbre tant le coup de Sasori avait été puissant… Sasori… Sasori !

Il tournait la tête et le cherchait. C'était alors qu'il vit le rocher et le bout de cape noir qui dépassait. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Saso… haletait-il, SASORI, NON !

Il s'élançait alors vers le corps de son amant prisonnier du poids qui le maintenait au sol. Lorsqu'il était arrivé près de lui, il mit ses mains sous le rocher et essaya de le soulever en concentrant tout son chakra dans ses bras. La masse avait bougé légèrement, il poussa de plus en plus fort et fini par soulever le rocher au-dessus de sa tête, puis il le balança au loin.

Il s'accroupit et retourna Sasori qui était face contre terre et semblait inerte. Son visage était entièrement recouvert de sang. Sa respiration était faible.

Sasori… appelait-il, Sasori… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Deidara ! mais aucune réponse ne sortait de sa bouche ensanglantée, il lui prit la main. Si tu m'entends, serre-moi la main ! Je t'en prie !

Une légère pression avait serré sa main. Il avait repris conscience. Tout n'était pas perdu. Puis Sasori se mit à battre des paupières jusqu'à ouvrir les yeux.

Ouf ! soufflait Deidara de soulagement, tu m'as fait un de ces peur ! Comment tu te sens ?

Qui…

Hum ?

Qui es-tu ? avait répondu Sasori d'une voix tremblante.

C'est alors que Deidara semblait voir le monde s'écrouler devant lui. Les paroles de Sasori raisonnaient dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas les croire.

Comment ça qui es-tu ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis ? Sais-tu au moins qui tu es ?

Bah oui, bien sûr, je m'appelle Sasori des sables rouges et je fais partit de l'Akatsuki ! C'est toi que je ne connais pas !

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? dit Deidara, les larmes aux yeux.

Tu es aussi… de… l'Akatsuki… Tu as le vêtement… Tu…

Puis il reperdit connaissance dans les bras de Deidara. Celui-ci semblait frustré et apeuré. Le monde ne semblait plus tourné rond. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et le ramène au repère… oui, de là quelqu'un pourra bien l'aider !

Il ne savait même pas où il puisait la force de bouger. Son regard était planté dans le vide, était-il réellement conscient, lui aussi ? Durant tout le retour, il regardait de temps en temps le visage de Sasori, toujours aussi inexpressif, voir même paisible, comme s'il dormait.

Il était enfin arrivé au repère. De là, c'est comme s'il avait repris confiance. Et il se mit à hurler :

Zetsu ! Zetsu ! Montres-toi espèce de sale plante carnivore !

Le dit « Zetsu » apparu alors devant lui, « les visages » légèrement irrités.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu veux mourir ?

Bon, tu me tueras après, mais je t'en prie, fait quelque chose pour lui !

Il regardait la chose que Deidara tenait dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Zetsu, d'une voix aigüe.

J'ai baissais ma garde… Je n'aurais pas dû ! Il m'a sauvé ! Mais il a pris le rocher et il ne se rappel plus de moi !

Quoi ?

Je te dis qu'il m'a oublié ! Il se souvient de l'Akatsuki et tout mais tout ce qui me concerne, rien du tout !

Il a dû être vraiment dur ce choque !

Non ! Sans blague ! Aller arrête de parler et occupes-toi de lui !

Sasori entendait une voix crier. Une voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière mais où l'avait-il entendu ? « _Aller arrête de parler et occupes-toi de lui !_ » disait cette voix. « _Et que veux-tu que je fasse_ » disait une autre voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Zetsu. « _Mais j'en sais rien, n'importe quoi ! Tu vois qu'il est pas bien, non ! S'il-te-plait… _elle était soudain plus calme et plus modérée, mais à qui appartenait cette voix ? _Il est toute ma vie… Tu le sais ! Sans lui je ne suis rien ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je refuse de continuer à vivre si ce n'est pas près de lui !_ »

Mais de qui parlait-il ? Qui était ce « il » qu'il tenait tant à protéger ? « Protéger »… Il ressentit soudain un sentiment étrange en pensant à ce mot… Il avait aussi quelqu'un à protéger, une personne sans qui il ne pourrait pas vivre, sans qui il se sentirait seul et vide. Cette personne… « _Saso ?_ » C'était…

Dei… ?

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur elle… Sur cette personne-là ! Deidara le regardait fixement, ne semblant pas y croire.

Sasori ? Tu… Tu te sens mieux ? Tu te souviens de moi ?!

Bien sûr… quelle question… Comme si je pouvais t'oublier !

Deidara sentait son cœur battre de nouveau comme avant. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aille bien et qu'il se souvienne de nouveau de lui. Il l'embrassa fortement, alors qu'il était encore dans ses bras. Sasori l'enlaça de ses bras, il sentit même quelques-unes des larmes de Dei couler sur ses joues.

Je t'aime ! Oh ! Je t'aime tellement !

Mais moi aussi… Je t'aime…

Et le baiser reprit, plus fort et plus doux que le précédent.

Sasori était dans le salon, assit sur un des fauteuils doux et moelleux. Il attendait l'amour de sa vie, Deidara. Quand soudain, il le vit passer, aux côtés d'Itachi. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec lui ?_ » se demandait-il. Il se levait et allait à leur rencontre. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissait sans voix, choqué. Deidara embrassant Itachi, celui-ci avait les mains sur les fesses de Deidara.

Il regardait la scène. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, comme s'il était pétrifié. D'habitude, c'était avec lui qu'il faisait cela. Les câlins, les baisers, les caresses… Et là… Il était avec ITACHI ! Non, il ne pouvait le laisser faire, il devait réagir et l'arracher au griffes de l'Uchiha ! Il s'élançait vers eux en criant « _Non, stop !_ ».

Contre tout attente, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'arrêtaient pas, au contraire même, ils continuaient plus en profondeur… « _Non ! Arrêtes-toi, DEIDARA !_ ».

Hey ! Saso !

Non… Non… NON ! hurlait Sasori.

Saso, aller, réveilles-toi ! ordonnait Deidara en secouant Sasori qui commençait à revenir à lui, tu fais un cauchemar !

Qu… Quoi ?

Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de m'appeler, tu m'as réveillé !

Je… Un cauchemar…

Oui, un cauchemar…

Deidara sentait Sasori trembler encore tant il était effrayé. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé mais en tous les cas, cela l'avait laissé complétement traumatisé. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Je suis là… Tout va bien… Calmes-toi… disait Deidara à son oreille d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Oui, il était bel et bien là, avec lui… Et non pas avec Itachi. Non, il était dans ses bras et sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Tout était terminé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Le reste de la nuit avait été calme. Sasori n'avait pas fait d'autres rêves dans ce genre. Heureusement ! Deidara et lui déambulait dans la cour du repère pour « prendre l'air », mais en réalité, ils adoraient le faire dans un endroit frais et à l'abri sous un arbre. Personne ne sortait jamais pendant la journée, ils attendaient tous la nuit tombée.

Sasori caressait les hanches de Deidara, qui se frottait contre sa jambe. Deidara semblait toutefois fatigué et réagissait moins violemment qu'il ne l'aurait fait. C'est alors que Sasori prit l'initiative et entra en lui d'un coup sec. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Deidara. Sasori continuait, en accélérant le pas, cependant. Il ressentait des frissons dans tout le corps. Deidara était brûlant. Il poussait de plus en plus de gémissements, de plus en plus sonore. Sasori n'en était que plus excité et cela le forçait à y aller plus fort encore. Deidara allait bientôt jouir…

Ah ! AH ! OUI ! Itachi…

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sasori s'arrêta. Il crut qu'il avait mal entendu, il se repassa alors le film dans sa tête et constata qu'il avait bien entendu « Itachi »… Il s'écartait de Deidara pour le regarder furieusement.

Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit…

Euh… Saso, c'est pas ce que tu crois… J'te jure !

Non… Je crois juste que tu penses à l'Uchiha quand je te fais l'amour…

Non, c'est un malentendu !

Erreur, j'ai très bien entendu, gamin… disait Sasori en s'habillant.

Ecoute Saso… Je suis désolé…

Sasori stoppa net.

Tu es désolé… il souriait à présent, mais d'un sourire frustré, tu es désolé ?! Et bien j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolé, tu n'as qu'à aller le dire à Itachi !

Saso, arrêtes ! Reviens ici !

Non je ne reviendrais pas ! disait-il, un sanglot dans la voix, je ne reviendrais plus… Va te trouver un autre souffre-douleur, moi j'abandonne…

Sur ces mots, il partit en laissant le petit blond seul sous cet arbre.

SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurlait-il.

Puis il tomba en sanglots. « _Je l'ai perdu ! Mais quel con ! _pensait-il, _il ne reviendra pas ! C'est fini ! Je n'ai plus rien !_ ».

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée et Sasori n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Deidara. Pourtant, celui-ci avait tenté plusieurs approches, vainement. Ils se croisaient de temps en temps dans les couloirs, Sasori ne le regardait même pas et trainait de plus en plus avec Kakuzu et Hidan, ce qui énervait Deidara au plus haut point. Et Sasori le savait très bien, et en profitait un maximum.

Non pas qu'il ne lui manquait pas… Oh non, au contraire… Parfois, la nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller et de chercher ce petit blond. Puis il se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Il était vrai que, de temps en temps, il avait la faiblesse de le regarder, discutant, ou marchant, à son insu. Et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il avait encore plus mal. Il se sentait vide… Une coquille vide… De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il était, un pantin incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment… Avant que ce gamin ne se pointe et le change du tout au tout !

Malgré cela, il rêvait encore de lui… Le prenant dans ses bras et lui disant qu'il n'aimait que lui et lui seul ! Hélas, il s'apercevait bien vite que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et redevenait l'homme au corps fait de bois, et au cœur de pierre.

Il devait aller rejoindre Hidan dans la bibliothèque – _lui… Dans une bibliothèque ?! -_- Mais oui, on y croit !_ – qui se trouvait dans le deuxième bâtiment, derrière la salle de torture. Sasori décidait donc d'emprunter le couloir nord, celui qui passait par les chambres.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu… Deidara… Parlant avec Itachi ! Ils avaient l'air tout deux bien agiter.

Puisque tu dis qu'il était là ! Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y soit plus !

Bah quoi ?! C'est de ma faute peut être ?! hurlait Deidara.

Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est toi qui es venu me l'amener ! Alors tu dois bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où tu l'as déposé !

Bah je l'avais posé là ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Maintenant si tu ne fais pas attention à tes affaires, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Pff ! Sasori, tu ne l'aurais pas vu toi ?

Deidara tourna vivement la tête et remarquait que Sasori écoutait leur conversation avec une expression livide.

Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez, s'indignait Sasori, et pis je m'en fiche !

Aller ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! On cherche mon livre sur les différents justu héréditaires.

Je n'en sais rien, je te dis ! Poussez-vous du chemin, je dois aller retrouver Hidan !

HIDAN ?! avaient déclarés Itachi et Deidara ensemble.

Oui, Hidan, dans la bibliothèque et il m'attend, alors dégagez !

Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Toi chercher Hidan ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es pas censé sortir avec Deidara ?!

Ferme-là, Uchiha ! s'était exclamé le blond.

Sasori tournait les talons pour faire face au garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux couleurs ébène, un sourire rageur aux lèvres.

Et bien tu n'as qu'à te tenir informer ! Je ne sors plus avec Deidara… Depuis un bon moment ! Maintenant, ne me parlez plus de cette erreur !

Le dernier mot qu'avait prononcé Sasori raisonnait dans la tête de Deidara, « _cette erreur_ ». Il lui en voulait réellement, et plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il croyait que le laisser seul un moment l'aiderait à réfléchir et à se calmer mais non, il en revenait à sa dernière pensée… il l'avait perdu.

Deidara regardait Sasori s'éloigner dans le couloir. Une larme voulait couler sur sa joue mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à pleurer devant Itachi ! Celui-ci regardait le blond avec tristesse. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et compatissait à sa douleur. Sasori avait été cruel. Il ne connaissait pas la cause de leur dispute mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter ainsi !

Bon aller ! On va voir à la bibliothèque, s'il s'y trouve ?

A la bibliothèque, dit Deidara, livide.

Oui ! A la bibliothèque ! insistait Itachi en regardant Deidara.

Sasori était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entrait, il découvrait Hidan assit sur un fauteuil, vêtu uniquement de sa robe de l'Akatsuki – _comme d'hab, quoi_ – il était en train de lire. Il levait la tête et aperçu Sasori. Il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

Sasori arrivait jusqu'à lui.

Alors… De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demandait Sasori.

Dis-moi… commençait Hidan, tu n'es plus avec la petite blondinette, nan ?

Ne l'appel pas comme ça, s'il-te-plait… Non, je ne suis plus avec, pourquoi ?

Oh pour rien, je me disais juste que maintenant, j'avais le champ libre, ricanait Hidan.

Comment ça le champ libre ?

Hidan le regardait avec des yeux brillants de désir. Sasori ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter son regard, et détournait les yeux.

Oh ! Quoi, Sasori ? Tu fais ton timide ? demandait Hidan, moqueur.

Non… C'est juste que tu me regardes d'une manière trop flippante…

Ah ! Alors… Qu'en dis-tu ?

A propos de quoi ?

Ne fais pas l'idiot… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Ecoute, je viens juste de me séparer de Deidara, je ne peux pas ressortir avec quelqu'un directement après.

Et qu'est-ce qu'y t'en empêche ?

… Lui…

Il fermait les yeux. « _Même quand je ne suis pas avec lui, il faut toujours qu'il hante mes pensées…_ ». Puis, sans prévenir, Hidan embrassa Sasori. Celui-ci était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Il restait là, à regarder le visage d'Hidan collé au sien, sans rien dire.

Deidara, lui qui avait assisté à la scène, sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et une irrésistible envie de meurtre venait lui chatouiller le cerveau. Il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque en faisant exploser la porte. Hidan, surprit, se séparait de Sasori qui était toujours incapable de bouger.

Tiens ! Les ennuis commencent, avait déclaré Hidan.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Tu vas dérouiller, ordure !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gamin ? C'est le fait d'avoir embrassé Sasori qui te gène, ou alors le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé…

Alors là, Hidan marquait un point – _il a même gagné huhu !_ – Deidara regardait Sasori.

Tu as quelque chose à dire ? demandait Deidara.

Non… Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! répondait Sasori.

Tu me dois des explications ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ?!

Je ne te dois plus rien, Deidara… Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble !

Nan, ça c'est toi qui le dis !

Oui, je le dis et je le pense !

Pourquoi es-tu aussi bête, Sasori, s'incrustait l'Uchiha.

Toi, le brun, un conseil : tu l'a ferme !

Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parles sur ce ton ?! s'énervait Itachi.

J'ai mes raisons !

Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !

Tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte peut être !

Hey ! ça suffit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! avait hurlé la voix de Zetsu.

Tout le monde se tu. Personne n'osait plus rien dire. Comment avait-il osé ! Deidara était venu lui demander des comptes comme s'ils étaient toujours ensemble alors que c'était lui qui avait tout gâché ! Sasori se rapprochait d'Hidan et le prit par la main. Tout le monde en avait le souffle coupé.

Il ne se passe rien, Zetsu, avait répondu Sasori, Hidan et moi venons juste de nous mettre ensemble, voilà tout !

A présent, les spectateurs avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Même Hidan affichait un air surpris.

Bon, sur ce…

Puis Sasori et Hidan sortaient de la salle, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Deidara, Sasori serra la main d'Hidan, comme s'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Deidara ne bougeait plus, il était trop surpris et trop énervé pour cela. D'entendre de la bouche de Sasori qu'il s'était mis avec ce dévergondé d'Hidan lui avait coupé le souffle.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandait Zetsu.

Viens Itachi ! avait ordonné Deidara.

Itachi suivit Deidara dehors.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui aussi ? A qui je parle, moi ?!

Sasori et Hidan continuaient à marcher le long du couloir nord, pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre du rouquin. Sasori en avait même oublié la présence de ce vieille Hidan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ?! J'allais lui régler son compte !

Même si je ne suis plus avec lui, tu le touches et t'es mort ! affirmait Sasori.

Bien, alors pourquoi lui as-tu dit que nous sortions ensemble ? demandait Hidan, avec espoir.

Tu voulais une chance, et bien je te l'as donne. Je te donne une chance pour sortir avec moi mais uniquement pour faire enrager Deidara. Crois bien que je ne ressens strictement rien pour toi !

T'inquiète pas pour ça, ça changera ! s'exclamait Hidan, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu peux toujours y croire… Mais le seul, ce sera toujours lui…

Je te ferais changer d'avis ! Tu t'es épris d'un gamin… Tu vas gouter à un vrai homme !

Hidan riait à gorge d'éployée, d'un air triomphant. Sasori répondait à son rire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons « _Toi, un vrai homme ?! Mon œil !_ ».

Alors… Et pour notre premier baiser… demandait Hidan.

Notre premier baiser ? répétait Sasori, s'interrogeant, mais nous l'avons eu dans la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure. Tu as la mémoire courte !

Non, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ça… Tu voulais juste _le _rendre jaloux. Non, je veux que tu m'embrasses vraiment !

Tu exagères là, non ?

Tu me dois bien ça… Vu que je t'aide à tromper _l'amour de ta vie_.

Pff… soufflait Sasori.

Mais il s'exécutait néanmoins. Il s'avançait vers Hidan qui ne bougeait pas et attendait, les yeux fermés. Il préférait, lui aussi, fermer les yeux et penser à Deidara. Il sentit le contact chaud de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre… leurs langues jouaient dans leurs bouches.

En effet, il pensait à Deidara. Mais la manière qu'avait Hidan de l'embrasser était complétement différente. C'était dur. Et froid. Sasori aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ré-embrasser Deidara de nouveau. Mais en attendant, il devait patienter et essayer de trouver le plus de plaisir possible avec Hidan.

Hidan était aux anges. Il avait le petit Sasori pour lui tout seul. « _Tu l'as dans l'cul, blondasse ! »_ pensait-il. Il posait les mains sur les hanches de Sasori qui ne bougeaient pas. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il n'arriverait pas à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Mais un de ces jours, il lui appartiendrait vraiment, corps et âme !

Deidara entrait dans le salon. « _Oh, nan… Pas ça !_ » Songeait-il en voyant Hidan et Sasori assit l'un sur l'autre, comme en avaient l'habitude Sasori et Deidara. Ils se bécotaient de manière plus que familière. Le blond avait du mal à penser que Sasori apprécie qu'on le tripote autant en public. Car ils n'étaient plus seuls à présent.

Eh ! Vous voulez bien arrêter 30 secondes et penser aux gens qui passent. Un peu de pudeur.

Tiens ! disait Hidan et tournant la tête de droite à gauche, c'est étrange, j'aurais juré avoir entendu un truc !

Puis Sasori et Hidan – _beurk ! Drôle de couple. La prononciation ne va trop pas !_ – éclatèrent d'un même rire.

Ha ! Trop drôle ! H'n !

Aller on sait que t'es jaloux. Pas la peine de nous le rappeler !

Nan ! J'suis pas jaloux, mais des gens passent pendant que vous vous tripotez ! C'est dégueulasse ! Et personne n'a vraiment envie de voir ton machin au garde-à-vous ! hurlait Deidara en désignant la bosse qui apparaissait sous la cape à l'entre-jambe d'Hidan.

Melle-toi de ton cul ! Si t'as pas envie de regarder, bah regarde pas !

Ouais, c'est facile à dire pour toi !

Bon ça va, lâches-nous maintenant, Deidara ! avait ordonné Sasori.

Et toi, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu conçois ça ! Si ça avait été moi…

Oui mais ce n'est pas toi, Deidara ! C'est Hidan ! Et je le conçois.

Deidara partit, dégouter au plus haut point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sasori le trahirait d'une telle façon ! Non, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et d'ailleurs, il ne le croyait toujours pas, il pensait juste qu'il devait préparer quelque chose. Oui, c'était ça ! Sasori n'aurait, d'ordinaire, jamais tolérer que quelqu'un le touche comme cela en public ! Même pas lui ! Tout cela, c'était juste pour le rendre jaloux et le forcer à reconnaitre son erreur.

Sasori était quelqu'un de calme et gentil, mais du moment où il voulait quelque chose, il ferait tout pour l'avoir, même si pour cela il devait vendre son âme à Jashin-sama ! Et jusque-là, Deidara était tombé dans le piège la tête la première et en courant ! Mais on ne l'y prendra plus !

Il retournait alors dans le salon où était toujours le nouveau-faux-couple Hidan/Saso, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Arrête ton cirque, Saso !

De quoi tu parles ? demandait Sasori, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu peux arrêter ! J'ai compris la leçon, ça va !

Ah ! Enfin ! Il t'en a fallu un temps pour comprendre !

Ouais, je sais, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès le début.

Euh… Je suis plus là ! disait Hidan, apeuré.

C'est bon, Hidan. Ton rôle est fini, éloignes-toi vite de Saso !

Mais ce n'est pas un rôle, blondasse de service !

Quoi ? Répètes ça ! avait hurlé Deidara.

Deidara se courbait, les bras en direction d'Hidan. Celui-ci se levait brusquement du fauteuil, envoyant au passage Sasori s'écraser les fesses sur le sol. Les deux hommes allaient se battre. Sasori ne le voulait pas et s'interposa donc en se plaçant entre les deux.

Ca suffit maintenant ! Hidan, je t'avais bien dit que jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer, mon cœur appartient déjà à Dei.

Avoue-toi vaincu ! Tu ne pourras jamais gagner ! conseillait Deidara, jamais je ne te laisserais Saso !

J'ai vraiment cru pouvoir arriver à te faire devenir mien, Sasori, disait Hidan d'une voix livide. Mais jamais je ne voudrais de quelqu'un qui préfère les taffiols aux vrais hommes ! Va donc refaire ta vie avec ta petite blonde si parfaite si ça t'chante ! Moi j'en ai ras le cul !

Et sur ces mots, il partit. Laissant les deux amants enfin retrouvés, seuls. Sasori s'élança dans les bras de Deidara et l'embrassa. Enfin ! Oui, enfin le baiser chaud et doux qu'il attendait depuis près de deux semaines ! Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Sauf l'image de cette fameuse après-midi sous cet arbre où il avait prononcé un nom autre que le sien, qui lui revenait en tête. Le sourire de Sasori tomba et il s'écarta pour regarder Deidara.

Alors, j'attends tes explications… Pourquoi as-tu prononcé le nom de l'Uchiha, l'autre jour ?!

C'est tout bête en fait… Tu vas voir, tu vas rire ! disait Deidara, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non, je ne crois pas que j'y arrive.

En fait, c'était parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me gonfler avec son livre de justu héréditaires à la con. Il m'avait demandé de le lui rendre justement cet après-midi-là ! Et comme j'avais oublié, ça m'est soudain revenu en tête et j'ai dit « Itachi… ».

Hum… Un peu bizarre ton histoire… disait Sasori, perplexe.

Je t'assure de c'est vrai ! Crois-moi Saso ! Je ne t'ai jamais mentis !

Et c'était vrai, il ne lui avait jamais mentit. Sauf pour des petites broutilles, on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela des mensonges. Mais il décidait de le croire, après tout, il lui aurait été impossible de savoir si cela était vrai ou pas, il n'était pas dans sa tête. Mais en tous les cas, ils avaient déjà assez passés de temps séparés pour qu'ils continu à lui faire la tête.

Il décidait donc de tout oublier et de continuer là où ils en étaient restés…

FIN !


	10. Chapter 10

Petit sketch de fin :

Nimela : Oh non ! Pas déjà !

Moi : Et si désolé ! Oh c'est moi qui écrit, j'ai djà écris tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables !

Nimela : Bah fallait trouver encore autre chose !

Dei : Eh ! Ca va Nimela, laisse-nous respirer, oui !

Saso : Grave !

Nimela : Oh ! Mes bébés ! X3

Saso/Dei : Oh mon Dieu !

_Nimela qui se jette sur eux _Nimela : Mes bébés !

Moi : Je les ai invités pour toi, ça te plait ?!

Nimela : Owi !

Dei : Ca va pas ?! T'es malade !

Saso : Tu nous paieras ça ! Tu verras !

Dei : H'n !

Nimela : Oh ! Le « H'n ! » de Deidei !

Dei : Arrêtez de tous m'appeler comme ça !

Saso : Bah quoi, c'est mignon ça, Deidei ! ^^

Dei : Oh nan, t'y met pas toi aussi ! Et pis d'ailleurs, Megumi, pourquoi est-ce que dans ta putain de fic c'est toujours moi qui suis le plus con !

Moi : Je fais ce que je veux ! T'es le plus jeune, normal que tu sois immature. Et pis y a pas que toi, Hidan aussi est trop con !

Nimela : Mais !

Saso/Dei : Grave !


End file.
